nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
World of Iniquity
|image = Woilogo sm.jpg |type = |expansions = |autodownloader = |launchdate = |levelrange = |servertime = |language = |directconnection = |staff = |status = Canceled |website = }} World of Iniquity is a large persistent world; driven by adventuring this world does not rely on roleplay for it's staple source of entertainment, although players are encouraged to roleplay during quests it is not enforce anywhere in the world. The world is dynamically created to respond to the players in the world, bending many of what seems to have become the "cardinal" rules of Neverwinter Nights gameworlds, to make it a much more engaging and enjoyable experience. Goals World of Iniquity exists as a world where we break the rules. Since the first modules began appearing for multiplayer on NWN1 a set of general ideas has always been kept to in some shape or form, meaning that however much modules differ and however fancy their core systems are, they vary rarely break away from the same mould. World of Iniquity aims to smash this mould; creating a world designed for players to enjoy themselves, we have tweaked many settings to make things just that little bit more fun, and that little bit less tedious. Why spend 30 minutes walking across a 20-area forest, meeting several twig monsters on the way that only serve to delay you a bit longer and add nothing to your enjoyment of the game. When you could just step in a portal at one end start your adventures much earlier, leaving much more time to enjoy the real part of the game. Features *A dynamic world tailored to the players. *Many systems developed purely to make the game more enjoyable. *Player-owned guilds with guild equipment and buildings. *A world access system; allowing you to travel to various key locations, as you meet the required. *Adjustments to spells and other effects to improve the world. A Brief History World of Iniquity was first released to the public in December 2002; a simple module, using mainly Bioware defaults with a persistent token system. It was hosted by Trapezius for a long while and received a good player reception. The module received it's largest player base when it was used as the official NWN module for the Knights Templar clan. Before the NWN2 is released, a teaser module will be hosted containing a small sample of the driving ideas for WoI2. This module will fill in more details concerning the ideals behind the whole experience and is definitely worth a look even if you don't intend on playing it on NWN2. The NWN1 version will require both expansions and CEP 1.53. Staff World of Iniquity is being developed by the original developer, Trapezius; who was responsible for the first World of Iniquity back in 2002. He has been joined by Sayyan Kotor who has built and DMed for several modules in the past, including Olander's World of Anvarath and a remake of World of Iniquity for HotU/CEP. Contact Until such a time as the World of Iniquity website and forums are set up, you may contact the team by sending an e-mail to Sayyan Kotor or Trapezius Category:Former gameworlds